elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reporting for Duty (Pact)
|dlc = Base }} Reporting for Duty is a quest available in . It is the next quest in the series of Cyrodiil's Alliance War tutorials after Siege Warfare, and is centered around the Elder Scrolls and their relation to Cyrodiil campaigns. Background Galsi Mavani says I have more to learn about the conflict in Cyrodiil. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Protector Galiel #Talk to Grand Warlord Zimmeron #*''Hint: Use Door'' #Talk to General Dar-Liurz #Talk to General Jeggord #Talk to General Jeggord Walkthrough The quest begins at the epilogue of Siege Warfare, while speaking with Galsi Mavani. "Your time here is done. But others still need to talk to you." :Where should I go? "Speak with the Protector Galiel at the Elder Scroll temple of Chim. He will show you what we fight for." ::Thank you. As Galsi commanded, the recruit must travel to the Scroll Temple of Chim and speak with Protector Galiel. "Walk softly, warrior. You are in the presence of great power." :I'd like to learn more about the Elder Scrolls. "As well you should. All Pact soldiers should covet the Elder Scrolls. It is our destiny to control them all! The simplest understanding of the Elder Scrolls is that they are prophecies. But they are so much more than that." ::What else can you tell me about the Elder Scrolls themselves? "The scrolls contain records of all past and future events, but they cannot be read without blindness, madness, or worse! The Aedra created them, some say, but why or when is unknown." :::Why are the Elder Scrolls kept in temples? "The temples are holy places, created as housing for the scrolls, to honor and protect them. We built them upon the soil of Cyrodiil, close enough to the battlefields to bestow their blessings upon our troops." ::How do we capture the enemy's Elder Scrolls? "The Grand Warlord orders these attacks. Access to each scroll is blocked by a gate. To unlock it, both keeps protecting it must be taken away from the alliance that holds the scroll. Once the keeps are captured, the way to the temple is open." :::What then? "The Elder Scroll must be taken from its temple and brought to one of our six original keeps. Once there, it must be placed upon a scroll pedestal. Needless to say, capturing an Elder Scroll requires the cooperation of many soldiers." ::Why are the Elder Scrolls important to the Pact? "It is our destiny to control all the scrolls. Every Elder Scroll we hold grants power to all the soldiers of the Pact. This is another reason our enemies cannot be allowed to keep any of them." :::I think that's all I need to know about the Elder Scrolls. "Books in this temple contain information about the Elder Scrolls, if you wish to know more. Grand Warlord Zimmeron needs to speak with you when you're done here." ::::I'll go speak to him. The next objective of the mission is to speak with the Grand Warlord Zimmeron for additional information about the campaign in Cyrodiil. "You near the end of your training, soldier. Now to tell you of capturing the enemy's keeps and resources." :I'm listening. "All resistance must be crushed. When our banner flies boldly atop the flagpole, all know the Pact has conquered again. For keeps, we must breach walls or sunder gates to reach the heart of the enemy stronghold. None of this will be easy." ::What do we get from doing this? "The Pact is destined for Cyrodiil. Each keep and resource we conquer is a step toward this goal. Your participation in these actions enables you to acquire equipment and weapons from Pact siege merchants." :::Is there anything else I need to know? "I decide the direction of the Pact in Cyrodiil. Dreet carries my orders to the Generals Dar-Liurz and Jeggord. They post these to the mission boards for all to see. General Dar Liurz will tell you more." ::::Thank you. As per Grand Warlord Zimmeron's request, the new recruit must inquire General Dar-Liurz and General Jeggord about the Alliance War missions they post up. ;General Dar-Liurz ''"I extend the claw of welcome, warrior." : "The Grand Warlord has much on his mind; be grateful for a few minutes of his time. To me come Grand Warlord Zimmeron's orders. These I post to the boards that flank me. Which should we discuss?" :Can you tell me about mission boards? "On the mission boards are posted Grand Warlord Zimmeron's orders for the Pact's soldiers. Without them, we are mudcrabs, scuttling along without direction. I supervise the Bounty and Scouting missions; General Jeggord directs the others." ::Tell me about Bounty missions. "Even the newly hatched can understand Bounty missions. The task is to kill enemy soldiers. All that lives must die; these missions seek to hasten that day for our enemies." ::I'd like to hear about Scouting missions. "Information is critical to our efforts. A Scouting mission sends you to a target deep in enemy territory. The swamp eel sees but is not seen. Be the swamp eel. Then return here. ::: "General Jeggord supervises the other missions. Speak with him to learn about them. He glares at us from across the way. Do not be shy―Jeggord hisses loudly but seldom bites." :::What about the other missions? "Discuss those with General Jeggord. He does not like me telling of his responsibilities." ::::I'll go speak with him. ;General Jeggord "Yes? What is it?" :General Dar-Liurz sent me over here. "Got tired of you pestering her, eh? Very well. I administer the Battle and Warfront missions. Go ahead, ask me about them." ::What are Battle missions? "Battle missions send small groups of soldiers to capture enemy resources. Each keep is supported by a farm, lumbermill, and mine. Denying the enemy these resources is the first step to claiming that keep for the Pact." ::How about Warfront missions? "A Warfront mission targets one of the enemy's keeps. Controlling keeps is the key to conquering Cyrodiil. This is a major effort though―go in without a large force and you're all going to die." :::Is that everything?/Is there anything else I need to know? "There's always more to learn, but the battlefields will be your teacher from this point on. The mission boards await. Start with a Scounting mission; you're less likely to die on one of those. Welcome to the war." The quest then concludes. Reward *73–302 Journal Category:Online: Quests Category:Online: Cyrodiil Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests